monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Amatsumagatsuchi
The final boss for Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It spends most of the time airborne and is capable of unleashing devastating beams of concentrated wind and water. It seems to possess the ability to manipulate storms and wind, as it is surrounded by a hurricane wherever it goes. It has been sighted above the Mountain Stream, attacking an airship manned by a Hunter and his comrades. In battle, Amatsumatgatsuchi hovers above the ground. Its movements are reminiscent of fighting the Leviathans underwater in Monster Hunter Tri, and many of its attacks are similar to those used by them, such as the charge, tail whip, and roar animations. He also has a wind barrier around his body, though it doesn't cause the hunter or attacks to be deflected, unlike Kushala Daora's wind barrier. However, Ballista shots will be somewhat less effective as long as the barrier remains active. The barrier is somewhat less stable than Kushala Daora's, as it temporarily disappears when Amatsumagatsuchi uses certain attacks. When angered, his eyes begin to glow, and when Amatsumagatsuchi is damaged enough, it will enter a second state of rage: its horns will shine in a golden glow and the whole body will be covered with purple markings as the storm around it intensifies. (The second part of the theme will begin playing as well.) This second rage state means that Amatsumagatsuchi will become far more aggressive and use its most powerful attacks, but unlike White Fatalis and its armor mode, its head will take more damage instead of less (the defense of all of its other parts remains the same). One of its most dangerous attacks is when it creates a small twister that begins to suck in the hunter, then hits them hard with a tornado-shrouded charge. Even if the first main twister is avoided, he will revolve around the second twister, encompassing a wider area with every revolution. If the hunter is close enough when hit, it will cause him/her to fly back into the twister. The second twister will remain on the field for several seconds before disappearing and can still damage the hunter. When weakened enough, Amatsumagatsuchi uses its other most powerful move: it flies high into the air and uses a massive water beam. The attack consists of two parts; the beam itself will strike the ground, and then the area where the ground was struck explodes with water. In-Game Description }} Notes *Its front fins and back fins can be broken/damaged. The head can be damaged 2 times, the first time Amatsumagatsuchi will lose one horn, the second time its right mustache will be cut. Its tail can also be severed, giving two extra carves. **Unlike some hunters think, chest can't be broken. Actually, if Amatsumagatsuchi receives enough damage and goes into rage mode, its chest will begin to glow orange/gold like it has lost some scales, but it will become normal again as soon as the dragon goes out of rage mode. **Breaking parts of Amatsumagatsuchi or severing its tail doesn't have any effect on his powers, unlike Alatreon and previous true elder dragons (like Kushala Daora). However, Amatsumagatsuchi falls if its fins or its chest receive enough damage, giving a good opening to attack. This can be done several times during the battle. *Amatsumagatsuchi can only be fought on Mountain Summit. After defeating it, the stormy weather will clear immediately, as proof of its ability to harness the power of storms. *Ballista shots and the ballista binder can be used on Amatsumagatsuchi. If it is hit with ballista binder while it is performing an attack, other than its sucking tornado or water beam explosion, it will fall to the ground for a while, leaving it open to attack some difficult-to-reach parts such as his back fins and tail. **However, like items on usual monsters, the ballista binder will be less and less effective on Amatsumagatsuchi as several successful shots are performed. After roughly three or four uses, the binder's duration will becoms so short that it becomes almost useless for anything except interrupting Amatsumagatsuchi's attacks. *Once Amatsumagatsuchi has been slayed, a special ending musical theme will play and the turbulent skies will calm and the sun will shine. Analysis Information are taken from mhp3rd.net. Numbers in brackets are for Amatsumagatsuchi's second state of rage (with golden horns and purple markings). Gallery New_MH_boss.png Amatsumagatsuchi 1.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 2.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 3.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 4.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 5.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 6.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 7.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 8.jpg Amatsumagatsuchi 9.jpg Videos 400px|Amatsumagatsuchi Battle 400px Category:Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:Water Element Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database